Karaoke
by Flaming-Poison
Summary: A playful Cupid drops Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel in an empty karaoke bar to sing out their feelings. M for later chapters.
1. Background

**Background**

They looked around in surprise. The bar was empty and there was a microphone sitting on the stage at the end of the room. Four tables were set around the room with drinks set out on them, the favourite of each person in the room. Sam and Dean exchanged a glance before sitting at the two tables laid out with beer. Gabriel settled at the table with sweet cocktails on it and sipped one judging the flavour. Castiel took the last table, laden with fruit juice.

"What the Hell is going on?" Dean asked furiously. They'd all been sat in a bar after lighting up a Vamp nest and the next thing they knew, they were in this empty bar sat around waiting for something to happen.

"Well here's the thing." A voice from the stage drew the small crowd's attention. A small, round woman stood on the stage, her short blond hair framing her face. "I decided to have some fun with this job. People have the expectation that there's a bow and an arrow involved in a Cupid's job, but that's simply not true. We all have our own ways of doing things. Plus, you boys have done half the job for me. I don't have to make you fall in love, just to express it. So here's how the game works. The machine will automatically play the songs picked for you when you get up here, and you just sing them. In the words of your friendly Trickster there, play the roles that destiny has chosen for you. Have fun."

The group exchanged looks and when they looked back at the stage, the blond woman was gone.

"Looks like we have to play the game to get out of here." Castiel spoke slowly, uncertain of the situation.

"If that's what needs to happen, we might as well get it done quickly. I'll go first then." Sam stood from his table.


	2. Sam 1

**Sam 1**

Sam smiled when the piano music started to play and he glanced at Gabriel quickly before starting to sing.

"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide. I don't have much money but boy if I did. I'd buy a big house where we both could live.

"If I was a sculptor, but then again, no. Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show. I know it's not much but it's the best I can do. My gift is my song and this one's for you."

Sam winked at Gabriel and carried on singing.

"And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words. How wonderful life is while you're in the world."

Sam glanced around the room to see Gabriel grinning at him from his table. Sam took a breath and started again.

"I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss. Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross. But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep me turned on."

Again Sam winked, earning a laugh from the Archangel watching him. Sam could see Dean looking between them trying to decide a response.

"So excuse me forgetting but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue. Anyway the thing is what I really mean. Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.

"And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words. How wonderful life is while you're in the world."

Sam finished the song and got down from the stage. As he walked past Gabriel he smiled softly. Gabriel winked at him and laughed softly. They'd known their own feelings and those of the other for a while now so this was nothing that revealing.


	3. Castiel 1

**Castiel 1**

"I'll go next." Castiel stood from his chair and removed his coat, much to the surprise of the others in the room.

The music started to play and Dean narrowed his eyes. It didn't seem a likely choice but he hadn't picked the music.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever. Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure."

Dean watched the Angel on stage but Cas refused to meet his gaze.

"Don't want to close my eyes. I don't want to fall asleep, cause I'd miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do. I'd still miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing.

"Lying close to you feeling your heart beating, and I'm wondering what you're dreaming, wondering if it's me you're seeing. Then I kiss your eyes, and thank God we're together. I just want to stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever."

Dean gasped quietly and looked carefully at Cas, seeing the pain in his eyes at having to sing his deepest feelings. This might have been easy for Sam, but it was killing Cas.

"I don't want to close my eyes. I don't want to fall asleep, cause I'd miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do. I'd still miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing.

"I don't want to miss one smile, I don't want to miss one kiss. I just want to be with you, right here with you, just like this. I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine, and just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time. Yeah yeah yeah."

Cas now looked out and met Dean's eye, returning the soft smile that played on Dean's lips. Cas took a breath and his confidence came for last part.

"I don't want to close my eyes. I don't want to fall asleep, cause I'd miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do. I'd still miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing.

"I don't want to close my eyes. I don't want to fall asleep, cause I'd miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do. I'd still miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing.

"Don't want to close my eyes. I don't want to fall asleep. And I don't want to miss a thing."

Cas took a deep breath before stepping off stage and sitting back at his table. He was shaking slightly from the adrenaline. Cas drank one, and the two drinks very quickly, not noticing the sharp tang of vodka in them.


	4. Gabriel 1

**Gabriel 1**

"Oh, me next. This should be fun." Gabriel finished the drink in his hand and walked up to the stage. A slow piano melody started playing.

"Standing in the spotlight, on such a perfect night, knowing that you're out there listening. I remember one time, when I was so afraid, didn't think I had the courage, to stand up on this stage. Then you reached into my heart, and you found the melody, and if there ever was somebody, who made me believe in me. It was you. It was you."

Gabriel looked at Sam and shrugged.

"It was your song that made me sing. It was your voice that gave me wings, and it was your light that shined, guiding my heart to find, this place where I belong. It was your song."

Sam smiled at Gabriel and Gabriel laughed softly.

"Every night I pray, before the music starts to play, that I'll do my best and I won't let you down. And for all the times I've stood here, this feeling feels brand new, and any time I doubt myself I think of you.

"'Cause it was your song that made me sing. It was your voice that gave me wings, and it was your light that shined, guiding my heart to find, this place where I belong. It was your song."

Gabriel pointed at Sam and carried on singing.

"Dreams can come true, with God's great angels like you."

Gabriel dropped the arm and just looked at Sam as he continued.

"It was your song that made me sing. It was your voice that gave me wings, and it was your light that shined, guiding my heart to find, this place where I belong. It was your song."

Gabriel's voice cracked as he sang the end of the song.

"It was your song.

"It's always been your song."

Gabriel got off the stage and walked to Sam. Sam pulled him into a gentle kiss, smiling all the while.


	5. Dean 1

**Dean 1**

"Might as well get it over with then." Dean moved to the stage, dreading what was going to play.

"When I said, I needed you, you said you would always stay. It wasn't me who changed, but you, and know you've gone away.

"Don't you know that now you're gone, and I'm left here on my own. Now I have to follow you, and beg you to come home."

Dean looked out at Cas and saw him staring fixed on his drink.

"You don't have to say you love me, just be close at hand. You don't have to stay forever, I will understand. Believe me, believe me, I can't help but love you. But believe me, I'll never tie you down.

"Left alone with just a memory, life seems dead and so unreal. All that's left is loneliness, there's nothing left to feel."

Cas swallowed hard and looked up at Dean on the stage, tears of guilt threatening to spill. Dean continued.

"You don't have to say you love me, just be close at hand. You don't have to stay forever, I will understand. Believe me, oh believe me.

"Oh, you don't have to say you love me, just be close at hand. You don't have to stay forever, I will understand. Believe me, believe me, believe me."

Dean finished with a small flourish and got off the stage, looking at Cas. He smiled at the confused Angel.


	6. Castiel 2

**Castiel 2**

"I have another." Castiel rose and stood on the stage. The introduction began and Castiel took a deep breath.

"Dancing in the dark, middle of the night. Taking your heart, .and holding it tight. Emotional touch, touching my skin, and askin' you to do, what you've been doing, all over again."

Castiel smiled at Dean from the stage.

"Oh, it's a beautiful thing. Don't think I can keep it all in. I've just gotta let you know, what it is that won't let me go.

"It's your love. It just does something to me. It sends a shock right through me, I can't get enough. And if you wonder, about the spell I'm under. Oh it's your love."

Dean gasped in surprise, his mouth falling open at the admission falling from the Angel's lips. He quickly closed his mouth and smiled softly.

"Better than I was, more than I am. And all of this happened, by taking your hand. And who I am now, is who I wanted to be, and now that we're together, I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free."

Dean nodded at the sentiment, happy that Castiel felt he'd changed him for the better, while Dean always thought the Angel resented him for changing him.

"Oh, it's a beautiful thing. Don't think I can keep it all in. And if you ask me why I've changed, all I gotta do is say your sweet name.

"It's your love. It just does something to me. It sends a shock right through me. I can't get enough. And if you wonder, about the spell I'm under. Oh it's your love.

"Oh, it's a beautiful thing. Don't think I can keep it all in. I've just gotta let you know, what it is that won't let me go.

"It's your love. It just does something to me. It sends a shock right through me. I can't get enough. And if you wonder, about the spell I'm under. Oh it's your love. It's your love."

Castiel looked down at Dean and met his eyes, not looking away as he sang the last part.

"It's your love."

Castiel got off the stage and went to sit down but was grabbed by Dean. Dean pulled him into a soft kiss before letting him go again, grinning at the wide-eyed Angel.


	7. Sam 2

**Sam 2**

"Oh I have one. This one will be fun." Sam grabbed the microphone as the music started.

'_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine._'

"Candyman, candyman."

'_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine._'

"Sweet, sugar, candyman.

"I met him out for dinner on a Friday night, he really had me working up an appetite. He had tattoos up and down his arm, there's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm. He's a one-stop-shop, makes the panties drop. He's a sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candyman. A sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candyman."

Sam heard Gabriel laugh and he grinned at the Archangel. From the corner of his eye he could see Dean looking anywhere but at Sam, determined not to let the image of his brother and the sugar-loving Angel into his head.

"Oh yeah. He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine. We drank champagne and we danced all night. We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise. The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline."

Sam winked at Gabriel and stuck his tongue out at his brother, feeling that if you're going to have fun, you may as well make a fool of yourself and embarrass those around you. Only the four people in the room knew about this anyway, and Dean would try to block it from his memory.

"He's a one-stop-shop, makes my cherry pop. He's a sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candyman. A sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candyman."

Sam blew a kiss to Gabriel before carrying on singing.

"He's a one-stop-shop, makes my cherry pop. He's a sweet-talkin, sugar-coated, candyman. Oh, a sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candyman.

"Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot. When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot. He had lips like sugarcane. Good things come to boys who wait."

'_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine._'

"Candyman, candyman."

'_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine._'

"Candyman, candyman. Sweet, sugar, candyman.

"He's a one-stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop."

'_Sweet, sugar, candyman._'

"He's a one-stop, got me hot, making my uh pop."

'_Sweet, sugar, candyman._'

"He's a one-stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop."

'_Sweet, sugar._'

"He's got those lips like sugar cane. Good things come to boys who wait. He's a one-stop-shop with a real big uh. He's a sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candyman. A sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candyman. Sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candyman."

'_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine. Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine. Jane lost her grip and down she fell. Square herself away as she let out a yell._'

Sam laughed as he got off of the stage and went over to Gabriel. Gabriel pulled him down for a long kiss, chuckling as Sam licked over his lips for entry.


	8. Dean 2

**Dean 2**

"One from me, and I'm choosing to ignore that over there." Dean waved his hand vaguely toward Sam and Gabriel. The piano started.

"I sit and wait. Does an angel contemplate my fate? And do they know the places where we go when we're grey and old? 'Cause I have been told, that salvation lets their wings unfold. So when I'm lying in my bed, thoughts running through my head, and I feel the love is dead. I'm loving angels instead."

Dean looked across at Cas and smiled, nodding at him.

"And through it all, he offers me protection, a lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong. And down the waterfall, wherever it may take me, I know that life won't break me. When I come to call, he won't forsake me. I'm loving angels instead."

Dean pointed quickly at Cas before carrying on the song.

"When I'm feeling weak, and my pain walks down a one way street. I look above, and I know I'll always be blessed with love. And as the feeling grows, he breathes flesh to my bones. And when love is dead, I'm loving angels instead.

"And through it all he offers me protection, a lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong. And down the waterfall, wherever it may take me, I know that life won't break me. When I come to call, he won't forsake me. I'm loving angels instead."

Cas smiled up at the man on stage, feeling affection flood his system.

"And through it all he offers me protection, a lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong. And down the waterfall, wherever it may take me, I know that life won't break me. When I come to call, he won't forsake me. I'm loving angels instead."

Dean finished the song and jumped off the stage, straight into the arms of his Angel. He grinned and pulled the Angel to him, pressing their lips together in a none-too-gentle kiss, relaxing as Cas opened to let Dean taste his mouth.


	9. Gabriel 2

**Gabriel 2**

"You have a go at us, and look at you. Oh well, last song and then we're out of here." Gabriel shook his head at the scene and took up the microphone.

"Any way you want it, that's the way you need it, any way you want it. He loves to laugh, he loves to sing, he does everything. He loves to move, he loves groove, he loves the lovin' things. Oh, all night, all night, oh every night. So hold tight, hold tight, oh baby hold tight."

Gabriel winked playfully at Sam and shook his head again at the couple still kissing.

"Oh he said. Any way you want it, that's the way you need it, any way you want it. He said any way you want it, that's the way you need it, any way you want it.

"I was alone, I never knew, what good love could do. Oh then we touched, and then we sang, about the lovin' things."

Sam nodded at Gabriel, affection rushing through him.

"Oh all night, all night, oh every night. So hold tight, hold tight, oh baby hold tight.

"Oh he said. Any way you want it, that's the way you need it, any way you want it. He said any way you want it, that's the way you need it, any way you want it."

Gabriel got off the stage and pulled Sam to him, kissing him with promises of things to come. He held Sam close and flew them from the bar to a high end hotel. He knew Castiel had done something similar with Dean.


End file.
